Episode 26
Kapalaran is the twenty-sixth episode of Encantadia. It aired on August 22, 2016. Summary Berto obtains proof that Mila has powers, and tries to make Mila use her powers for him. Mila rejects his attempts to influence her. Mira follows Cassiopea in the forest and learns that she is not destined to become queen, because she will love a man. Mila and Anthony save each other and seem to have a mutual attraction. Chapter 22 (continued) Mila and Amanda get caught on a drunken brawl. Mila moves very fast and saves Amanda. Berto sees them and leads them away. While Mila tended to Amanda's wounds, Amanda asked Mila how she was able to do it. Mila said she did not know how, all she knew was that she did it when she saw her in danger. Amanda was touched, and she embraced Mila. Berto cuts their "drama" short. Amanda then tells Mila to prepare their wares. Berto noted it was a miracle that Mila did not object to their street vending this time. Amanda agreed. Alena prepared her armor. When Amihan visited her, Alena said the queen cannot change her mind. Amihan said she would not do so as a queen, because it is their duty to discover why so many Encantados were missing; but as her sister… Alena cut her short, however, saying that she could fight. Amihan said that was why she was worried, because of all the siblings Alena had been the least impetuous. Alena replies that that Alena had long been gone. Amihan said that if she had made up her mind, she would send some soldiers with her. Pirena arrived and asked them where Mira is, because she was not with Danaya or Aquil. When Mira asked what Cassiopea needed from her, she replied that it was Mira who needed her. Cassiopea offered her peace, answers, and the future. She offered to look into her future, if Mira would follow her. Mira followed. Berto borrowed a cellphone from an acquaintance, Edgar, telling him it would be used to take pictures. He asked if it would be of Berto's "sexy" niece. Berto was annoyed, but persisted. Edgar agreed, but told Berto to send him whatever pictures he took. Berto told him that whatever he could get would be shown to everyone. Cassiopea led Mira to her cauldron in the forest. She made a disclaimer that not everything they would see is the whole truth, and not all truths are for free. Mira was amused that Cassiopea is asking a princess of Lireo for payment. Cassiopea tells her she had not been forced to come. Mira asked if she is ready to be a queen, a good queen like her mother. Mira dropped a gold nugget in Cassiopea's cauldron. Amihan orders Linggit to tell the other lambanas to look for Mira. Ades was given the same order for the damas. Alena even asked Banak and Nakba to help with the search. Hitano heard of what happened, and Pirena orders him to look for Mira. Amihan said she does not feel that Mira is in danger. Pirena does not trust in Amihan's intuition. Alena supposed that Mira just wanted to be alone. Pirena said it was better to make sure. Pirena's worry felt suspicious for Amihan and Alena. A variant of the water symbol appeared on Cassiopea's forehead as she told Mira she will not be a queen. Amanda told Mila not to worry, for police raids are not consecutive. As Mila was still worried, Amanda teased her that she could use her powers if the police came. Amanda tells Mila that for her peace of mind, she can look for a place they could rent. Mila began looking for a place to rent. A young man (Anthony) sees her pass by and saw that she was in danger of getting hit by a vehicle. He pushed her out of the way, but he placed himself on the trajectory. Using her superhuman speed Mila was able to save him. Berto, who had been following Mila, captured it on video. Mira asked Cassiopea how it could be possible for her not to be queen, as she is the sole heiress. Cassiopea replied she would exchange Encantadia for a man from another world. Mira called her a liar. Cassiopea said that the water from the Stream of Truth does not lie. Mira then asked who that man is. Anthony asked Mila how she was able to do that. Mila said it was nothing; she said it was "adderall." Anthony said that was a drug, but since Mila does not seem to think that's right, Anthony figured out it was adrenaline. Anthony and Mila introduced themselves to each other and shook hands. When Cassiopea showed to Mira Anthony and Mila shaking hands, Mira said she would not exchange Encantadia for such a man. Telling Cassiopea she is wasting her time, Mira left. Mila held Anthony's hand for too long, and apologized for it. Mila tried to speak in English, but failed miserably. Pirena, Amihan, Aquil and the others finally find Mira. Pirena tells her they had been looking for her for a time. Mira embraced Amihan. Pirena was annoyed. Seeing Mila return happy, Amanda said she must have found a good place. Amanda, however, knew Mila better, and asked the name. Mila said it was "Anthony." When Amanda asked what he was, Mila said he seemed wealthy, an English-speaker and cute. Amanda told her not to hope too much, for those boys are not suitable to their station. Amihan tells Mira to tell them next time if she wished to leave Lireo. Mira apologized, saying she was offended by Danaya's words. Amihan said Danaya had good intentions, though she had other ways of showing it. Mira asked Amihan if Lireo already had a king, or if Lireo already had a queen who had a husband. Amihan replies that the queen's spouse is the kingdom, and her subjects. Amihan tells Mira that there was once a queen who loved a prince of Sapiro. Pirena arrives and listens unnoticed. When Mira asked if they were happy, Amihan replied that they were happy for a time, but they had to part because they could not be married. When Mira asked what were their names, Amihan said "Minea" and "Raquim." Mira recognizes her "grandparents" and Amihan tells her she already knew of their history. Amihan says it is not wrong to love, but she must be prepared for the tragedies it might bring. Alena weeps again, looking at the wood carving Ybarro made for her. When Amanda and Mila returned home, Berto confronts Mila and shows her the video of her super speed. Mila praised the "special effects," for it "looked real." Berto asked her if he looked like an idiot. She tells Mila he had long known what Mila is, though he had no proof, until then. Berto said he does not fear her powers anymore, for he could use them for his own ends. Mila tries to evade him, but Berto persisted. Mila said that if she had powers, nothing would stop her from using them against him. Berto ponders. Pirena tells Amihan she should not have let Mira hope that she could love. Amihan said love would help Mira. Pirena said Mira would only be hurt, but Amihan said Mira must understand love. Amihan adds that love had not been an obstacle for their mother, as it made her a fair queen. Pirena says Amihan could only say that because only she had benefitted from their mother's fairness. Pirena wonders if their mother had been fair in her love. Mila told Muyak of the video and Berto's plans. Muyak hid when Amanda came. Amanda asked if she had been talking to anyone. Amanda and Mila sleep. Berto takes a look at Mila. Pirena asks Mira what led her to ask Amihan about love. Mira says she met a seer who foretold that she would exchange Encantadia for a man she did not know. Pirena was amused, and tells her she would be the one to make her own future. Mira wonders what she must do if the prophecy turned out to be true. Pirena said Mira must find that man, and kill him. Mira was surprised, but Pirena was smiling. Pirena asked Gurna if she knew of any seer. Gurna said there were many fortune-tellers in Lireo, but there had been no true seers ever since Emre cursed the first queen of diwatas. Pirena orders Gurna to look for the seer who managed to make Mira believe in prophecy. Mira returns to Cassiopea and asks her how she could find and meet the man. Cassiopea again demanded payment. Mira cast a gold nugget in the cauldron. Mira notices that he was not in Encantadia. Anthony tries to look for Mila. His friend wonders why he wanted to look for a girl. Anthony said he had not been able to say thank you. Passing by, Mila hears him and accepts his thanks. Mira asked Cassiopea in what world he is in. Cassiopea replies it was the world of humans. When Mira asked how she could get there, Cassiopea tells her that she needs the Key of Asnamon, currently being kept by the queen. Mira leaves. Cassiopea was pleased by the developments, for events had happened as she had seen them. She says Mira would pave the way for the return of the true heiress.